


Battle

by Queen_of_Moons67



Series: HakYona Week 2018 [4]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hakyona Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67
Summary: Hak falls in battle, and with the dragons busy fighting, Yona must defend Hak by herself.Day Four of HakYona Week: Battle





	Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that, while this fic can be read by itself, it is an alternate POV and continuation of "Promises".
> 
> I do not own "Yona of the Dawn".

It was supposed to be just another battle. The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch would rush in, help the locals, and leave. Yona and Yoon would provide support from a distance, one with the bow and the other with medical.

Their plan had quickly been torn to shreds. The four dragons and Hak had been spread out trying to rescue the injured, and the only thing that explained what had happened next was…  _I didn't provide good enough support._

Hak had gone down in a flurry of arrows and a sword slash to the back: A scar to match the one on his front.  _And both are my fault… But the only thing I can do now, is protect him as he has protected me._

The four dragons had been too busy defending themselves and the locals to rush to his aid. Yoon had his hands full with the injured. As the only one left, Yona broke from cover. Her quiver shook upon her back as she ran, bound tightly enough that it didn't bounce, but her bow string threatened to tangle with her dress and her short sword remained trapped in its sheath. In her panic, she hadn't thought to switch weapons. But the soldiers on the outskirts of the battle, turning to face her as she neared them, wouldn't just let her pass.

 _Protect him_. _That's all that matters._

Dropping her bow, uncaring of where it fell, Yona finally drew her sword.

Against an army of generals, she wouldn't have stood a chance. But these were foot soldiers. Basic training was no match for a princess trained by her own general. She ducked and weaved around weapons and people, fighting where she had to, but always,  _always_ , running to Hak. Eventually, she skidded to a stop with one foot on either side of him. His hand, still holding a dagger which had kept their enemies at bay until she arrived, dropped to his side.

"Don't worry, Hak!" Yona panted. "The battle will be over soon, and then Yoon will be able to reach us safely!"

Her fingers clenched tightly around the sword grip.  _The battle_ will _be over soon. Yoon will reach us in time. He_ will _reach us in time. I promise, Hak!_

There was no time to do anything but pray and fight. With the surprise over, the enemy converged back around them. It took everything Yona had to parry away the first blows, but there was still more to do. Rushing in would do nothing if Hak died before Yoon could reach them. Spinning around, one foot lifting over Hak to balance both on one side, she blocked a sword strike and stepped on his hand.

 _Pain,_ she recalled from her past experiences,  _whether emotional or physical, can be enough to shock a person into action._

"Put your hands on your wounds, Hak! If you can, put pressure on them!"

She spared a glance to make sure he obeyed her, and paid for it with a knife skimming her bicep. Immediately after, a sword cut into her thigh, but it was shallow and she parried the one aimed for Hak, so she called the moment success. Then another sword collided with her own, and the weight of it pushed her backwards. Yona stepped back over Hak to plant a foot on either side of him once more. Two men fell behind her while she did, Jae-ha's knives in their sides.

"Hak!" she said, breath coming in deeper pants than before. It was harder to breathe; her chest ached with it. She couldn't imagine how Hak felt. "Hak! Stay with me! Keep putting pressure on that wound!"

The dragons were closer to them than before, and drawing most of the attention at that. She could afford to check on him.

"Hak! Your wound!"

_You're not covering it anymore! … Hey, Hak… Why do I keep calling your name, Hak?_

A man charged at them with a roar. She met him with her own battle cry, leaping clear over Hak to gain momentum and block the oncoming broad sword. It's swing vibrated through her own short sword and up her arms. Her hands grew numb, so she clenched them tighter around the grip as she stared up into a furious face. Then the man was gone, and Kija was there, and she let her sword fall. She had more important things to take care of than a simple tool.

Yona dropped to her knees beside Hak and peered into his eyes. They were cloudy with pain, but they managed to focus on her.

"Hang on, Hak!"

_Don't leave me, Hak… give me more chances to call your name._

His eyes closed, and Yoon appeared beside them.

_Hak… Don't make me a liar, Hak… Let me say Yoon reached us in time. Hak…_

* * *

Zeno didn't let any of them help set up camp. Their injuries, he declared, meant they forfeited the responsibility. Him and the thankful, uninjured locals would take care of everything. While they did, Yoon cared for all of them. First Hak, as the most urgent case, and then the other three dragons who - in all of the chaos - had accumulated at least a dozen small wounds between them. Finally, he turned to Yona.

"Let me see," he commanded. "Your arm and leg first, then your hands. Don't think I missed seeing you get any of them."

"But -" she began to protest, eyeing Hak. He lay on a straw mat, chest and back heavily bandaged, face as pale as when they first met Yoon.

"I can do it here," the genius pretty boy sighed. "Just let me treat them, Yona. Don't deny me that, after that reckless move of yours."

She nodded and held out her arm. She kept her eyes on Hak and murmured, "He would have died if I hadn't. Trampled under foot, if not stabbed."

"I didn't say it wasn't necessary or heroic. Just not good for my heart." Yoon finished flushing the wound, and started wrapping it. "Honestly, you and those beasts… it's like you want me to die young." He patted the tied wrap and announced, "Your leg is next, and stop looking at Hak like that, Yona. He's not about to die. Not with me here, and not after all you did. His principles wouldn't let him."

* * *

When he woke, it was to stare into violet eyes as they filled with tears. "Yona…" he whispered.

"Hak," she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! Please comment!


End file.
